November 11 : Colder than Ice
by Leo Phoenicis
Summary: Dix ans avant Darker than Black. Nous suivons les périples du jeune Jack Simon, agent au service du MI-6, tandis que ce dernier s’immerge dans le monde de l’espionnage et les noirs secrets des Contractants. Venez lire la genèse du futur November 11...
1. Chapter 1

November 11: Colder than Ice

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Cette fiction est un petit hommage à l'un de mes personnages favoris de Darker than Black, November 11. C'est un peu une genèse de Jack Simon que je raconte ici, pour savoir comment il en est arrivé à devenir « le meilleur agent du MI-6 ». Enjoy it ! ;)

Rating : T (par mesure de précaution)

Résumé : L'histoire se passe environ dix ans avant les événements de Darker than Black. Nous suivons les périples du jeune Jack Simon, agent au service du MI-6, tandis que ce dernier s'immerge dans le monde de l'espionnage et les noirs secrets des Contractants. Venez lire la genèse du futur November 11…

Disclaimer : Darker than Black et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Tensai Okamura et du Studio Bones.

Hormis les copyrights ci-dessus, cette histoire m'appartient dans sa totalité en vertu de la législation sur la propriété intellectuelle et de celle sur les droits d'auteur.

Interdiction formelle de reproduire, d'utiliser et/ou de diffuser cette histoire sans l'autorisation expresse de son auteur.

* * *

Prologue

Vêtu d'un pantalon et d'une veste noirs, l'homme aux cheveux blonds montait lentement les marches qui le mèneraient jusqu'au toit. Agé d'une vingtaine d'années, il arborait un air absolument neutre tandis qu'il portait la main au holster dissimulé sous son bras gauche.

Ouvrant la porte, il dégaina immédiatement le Walther P99 avant de le braquer sur l'individu se trouvant en face à lui. Sa cible était un homme d'environ quarante ans, vêtu d'un smoking aussi noir que ses cheveux. Elégant dans ses vêtements autant que dans la manière qu'il avait de se tenir, il aurait pu passer pour le parfait gentleman anglais s'il n'avait pas eu lui-même un Walther PPK braqué sur le blond.

- Alors ils se sont enfin décidés à envoyer quelqu'un d'autre à mes trousses ? Demanda le brun, un sourire amusé flottant sur ses lèvres.

- En effet, Commandant. Répondit simplement le blond d'un ton nonchalant.

- Et que t'ont-ils promis en échange de ce petit… service ? L'interrogea le « commandant » d'un air sincèrement curieux.

- Votre place. Rétorqua-t-il aussi, pressant le doigt sur la gâchette.

Le Commandant esquiva de justesse les deux balles qui auraient dû l'atteindre en pleine poitrine, et qui vinrent finalement se ficher dans son bras droit. Refermant la porte derrière lui d'un coup de pied, le blond rechargea son arme avant de suivre le Commandant vers l'extrémité du toit où il avait trouvé refuge.

- Quel est… ton nom, jeune homme ? L'interrogea-t-il d'une voix hachée.

- Capitaine Jack Simon. Répondit-il en cherchant à viser l'endroit où se cachait le Commandant.

Finalement, ce dernier sortit de sa cachette et fit feu dans sa direction. Toutefois, Jack fut plus rapide et se jeta sur le côté tout en tirant plusieurs balles sur le Commandant. Ce dernier laissa échapper une exclamation étouffée tandis qu'une des balles l'avait touché au poignet.

Prenant position derrière un petit mur de briques, le capitaine rechargea méthodiquement son arme avant de jeter un coup d'œil sur la position de son adversaire. Il pouvait voir une mare de sang, suffisamment étendue pour qu'il puisse assumer que le Commandant était sérieusement blessé.

Arme au poing, il quitta son abri et courut vers l'endroit où se cachait son ennemi. Malheureusement, lorsqu'il voulut braquer son revolver sur lui, il ne trouva à l'emplacement où il aurait dû se trouver qu'un simple veste ensanglantée. Un cliquetis se fit entendre derrière lui, semblable au son que produisait une arme lorsqu'on venait d'en retirer le cran de sécurité.

- C'était bien tenté, petit mais on ne peut pas berner le vieux James aussi facilement, tu sais… Pose doucement ton arme sur le sol et mets-toi à genoux avant de te retourner.

Jack déposa le Walther P99 sur le sol avant de mettre un genou à terre, puis l'autre. Il se retourna finalement vers son adversaire, qui l'observait avec une expression étrange. La chemise jadis d'une blancheur immaculée du Commandant était souillée par plusieurs tâches pourpres qui s'étendaient rapidement, notamment au niveau de son bras droit. La sueur perlait sur son front tandis que ses yeux bleu-gris fixaient Jack avec intensité.

- Je dois reconnaître que tu es très doué, mon garçon. D'ici quelques années, tu serais probablement devenu un agent très doué… peut-être même plus que moi. Malheureusement, cela ne se réalisera jamais…

- N'en soyez pas si sûr, commandant. Répliqua calmement Jack, dont les yeux bleu clair s'étaient illuminés d'une lueur pourpre.

Ce que le Commandant n'avait pas remarqué, c'était que les mains du capitaine posées sur le sol baignaient dans la flaque de sang répandue par James. Il ne remarqua pas non plus le sang se cristalliser en gelant, remontant jusqu'aux pieds du commandant, le gelant progressivement jusqu'au bassin.

Jack profita de la surprise du brun pour faire une roulade sur le côté, ramassant son arme au passage avant de la braquer sur sa tête. Dans l'angle où il se trouvait, au vu de la paralysie dont souffrait à présent le Commandant, ce dernier n'avait aucune chance de pouvoir résister.

- Impressionnant… très impressionnant… Tu es ce qu'ils appellent un Contractant, c'est bien ça ?

- C'est exact, Commandant. Répondit Jack tout en vérifiant qu'il lui restait des balles.

- Ha ha… je trouvais cela étrange qu'ils envoient un si jeune agent alors que j'avais déjà su me débarrasser de plus expérimentés… C'est une autre époque, j'imagine.

Jack pressa alors le canon de son arme sur l'arrière du crâne du Commandant.

- Adieu Commandant.

- Adieu Jack… et prends garde à toi. Quand viendra le jour où tu seras devenu davantage une gêne qu'une aide précieuse, ils se débarrasseront de toi de la même façon…

Et sur ces derniers mots prononcés par James, le jeune homme pressa la gâchette.

La détonation résonna dans la nuit et tandis que la dépouille du commandant s'effondrait sur le sol tel un pantin désarticulé, Jack sortit un paquet de cigarettes de la poche de sa veste. Observant pendant quelques secondes le cylindre de papier d'un air dégoutté avant de le porter à ses lèvres et de l'allumer.

Exhalant un nuage de fumée, il porta la main à son oreillette avant de prononcer d'une voix dénuée de la moindre émotion.

- Mission accomplie.

- _Bien reçu. Félicitations, Commandant Jack Simon._


	2. La Division AD

Chapitre 1 : La Division A.D

* * *

Jack Simon était vêtu d'un pantalon et d'une veste sombres, les mains dans les poches tandis qu'il pénétrait au sein du bâtiment abritant le siège du Secret Intelligence Service, à Vauxhall Cross, au bord de la Tamise. Plusieurs personnes le saluèrent mais il n'y prêta guère d'attention, se rendant directement vers les cages d'ascenseur.

Montant dans l'un d'eux, il approcha son œil du système de reconnaissance rétinien tout en posant la paume de sa main sur une plaque de verre, qui la scanna pour vérifier ses empruntes digitales.

- _Bienvenue Commandant Simon. Quel étage ?_ S'exclama la voix légèrement mécanique de l'ordinateur.

- Au troisième sous-sol, je dois m'entretenir avec M.

Et la machine entama sa descente tandis que Jack s'était adossé à l'un des murs. Portant son regard sur la montre bracelet qu'il portait au poignet, il constata qu'il était en avance d'environ deux minutes par rapport à l'heure prévue… mais son supérieur arrivait toujours une dizaine de minutes avant l'horaire indiqué donc cela ne devrait pas poser de problèmes.

Les portes ne tardèrent pas à s'ouvrir, le menant dans un couloir dont les murs immaculés étaient dépourvus de la moindre décoration. Il s'agissait simplement de murs peints en blanc qui débouchaient sur une unique porte au bout du couloir. Toutefois, le jeune Simon savait que des systèmes de défense particulièrement élaborés se trouvaient incrustés dans les murs, prêts à prendre par surprise l'imprudent qui aurait la mauvaise idée de se « perdre » dans les sous-sols du QG du MI-6.

Il pénétra ensuite dans la pièce suivante, qui n'était autre qu'un gigantesque hall. Bifurquant sur l'un des corridors, il s'arrêta face à la porte portant le numéro 317. Tournant la poignée, il pénétra dans une sorte de salle d'attente où la seule occupante était une jeune femme d'environ vingt-cinq ans, au visage sévère.

- M vous attend, Commandant. Déclara-t-elle simplement d'une voix ferme.

- Merci, miss Carver. Répondit laconiquement Jack avant de passer dans l'autre pièce.

La salle suivante était un bureau richement décoré, notamment par des bustes grecs ainsi que par une grande bibliothèque pourvue de livres d'aspect ancien. L'unique personne se trouvant dans la pièce était l'homme d'âge mur assis derrière le bureau, le nez plongé dans un dossier. Ses cheveux gris étaient plaqués en arrière, dissimulant à peine une calvitie naissante, tandis que ses yeux sombres ne tardèrent pas à se poser sur le jeune homme.

- Bonjour, commandant. Mes félicitations pour votre réussite d'hier.

- Merci, monsieur. Puis-je connaître la raison de ma présence ici ?

- Bien sûr. Toutefois, laissez-moi vous faire un petit résumé de la situation.

Appuyant sur un bouton de la télécommande posée sur le bureau, il fit pivoter le panneau derrière lui, faisant apparaître à sa place un écran aux dimensions plutôt larges. Sur ce dernier ne tardèrent pas à apparaître une carte du monde ponctuée de points rouges ainsi que divers fichiers, tous comportant la mention « confidentiel ».

- Il y a de cela quelques mois, deux phénomènes magnétiques d'une intensité jamais connue jusqu'alors se sont produits à deux endroits du globe : en Amérique, plus précisément au Brésil et au Japon, dans la ville de Tokyo. Depuis cet événement, les véritables étoiles ont disparu du ciel, remplacées par de nouvelles, chacune correspondant à un Contractant. Je crois d'ailleurs savoir que vous étiez en Amérique du Sud lors de ces événements, ce pourquoi vous êtes vous-même devenu un Contractant.

Jack se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête, ne voyant aucune faille dans les propos que venait d'énoncer son supérieur. Ce dernier fit une courte pause avant de reprendre, d'une voix fatiguée.

- Nous avons essuyé un grand nombre de problèmes, non seulement sur notre territoire mais aussi à l'étranger, à cause de confrontations entre nos agents et des criminels contractants. Voilà pourquoi j'ai décidé de créer une unité spéciale, constituée d'agents étant eux aussi des contractants.

- Je comprends mais… disposons-nous de suffisamment d'éléments pour cela ? L'interrogea Jack, dont la curiosité avait été piquée par les dernières paroles du vieil homme.

Ce dernier se contenta de sourire avant de lui indiquer de le suivre. Tous deux quittèrent le bureau par une autre porte et se dirigèrent vers ce que le Commandant savait être le Département de Recherches Technologiques. Ils ne s'y attardèrent toutefois pas, continuant leur chemin jusqu'à ce qui ressemblait à une salle de conférence.

A l'intérieur se trouvaient cinq personnes, des plus hétéroclites.

- Voici vos nouveaux coéquipiers. February, qui possède la fascinante capacité d'arrêter le temps.

La personne désignée par son supérieur sous le nom de code « February » n'était autre qu'une adolescente d'environ quinze ans, dont les longs cheveux blonds lui arrivaient jusqu'au milieu du dos. Vêtue d'un pantalon noir moulant et d'une veste pourpre, elle adressa un hochement de tête à Jack tout en le fixant de ses yeux d'ambre, où pétillait une lueur de malice.

- Voici April, qui a le pouvoir de déclencher des tempêtes.

Celle-ci était une adolescente d'environ dix-sept ou dix-huit ans, dont la peau noire contrastait étrangement avec ses cheveux teints en bleu. Ses yeux jaunes arboraient une expression plutôt perdue alors qu'elle portait une canette de bière à ses lèvres.

- June ici présente, a le pouvoir de contrôler le Feu.

La dénommée June était une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, dont les cheveux bruns étaient attachés en chignon. Vêtue d'un tailleur assez classe, qui lui donnait des airs de femme d'affaires, elle observait Jack avec un regard émeraude des plus froids mais où perçait un soupçon d'intérêt.

- Et voici enfin August, capable de manipuler le métal.

« August » était un grand homme roux d'une trentaine d'années, vêtu d'un long imperméable gris. Son gabarit laissait présumer une musculature plus que développée bien que son expression neutre ne laissait pas entrevoir la moindre agressivité. Non, ce rock exhalait un calme olympien et se contenta de hocher positivement la tête à l'intention de Jack en guise de salutation.

Si les quatre personnes étaient des coéquipiers, il ne pouvait que présumer sur l'identité de la cinquième, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années aux cheveux châtains partiellement dégarni, portant une moustache ainsi qu'une paire de lunette rectangulaires.

- Decade sera votre supérieur direct et n'a de comptes à rendre qu'à moi-même. Il vous aidera à coordonner vos différentes missions, et participera aux briefings.

Puis il se tourna finalement vers Jack, pour vraisemblablement le présenter au reste du groupe.

- Mes amis, l'homme qui se tient à mes côtés et tout nouveau membre de ce groupe répondra au nom de code « November ». Je vais à présent vous laisser faire plus ample connaissance…

Et M quitta rapidement la pièce, y laissant seuls les cinq contractants et leur supérieur, qui ne tarda pas à prendre la parole à l'attention de Jack.

- Bienvenue à la Division A.D, November. Nous allons maintenant étudier les émeutes qui touchent la région environnant la Heaven's Gate en Amérique du Sud…

* * *

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis son rattachement à la Division A.D. Il avait d'ailleurs dû fouiner un moment dans les dossiers avant de trouver le véritable sens de cet acronyme : A.D et la réponse l'avait d'ailleurs surpris…

Le sens de l'A.D. conventionnel était de faire référence à l'_Anno Domini_, l'année présumée de la naissance de Jésus Christ et qui servait de point de repère temporel pour décompter les années depuis environ deux mille ans…

Le sens de cet A.D était à la fois similaire et totalement opposé. Le A faisait effectivement référence à _Anno_ mais le D… se rapportait à _Diabolicus_, ce qui rapportait l'expression à « l'Année du Diable » en latin. Ainsi, chacun d'eux représentait un des douze mois de « l'Année du Diable » puisque cette année avait vu apparaître les Contractants.

S'éloignant de la statue de glace où reposait à présent l'homme qu'il venait de tuer, Jack sortit une cigarette de son paquet mais ne parvint pas à trouver de briquet. Songeant à aller en acheter un, il fut surpris de voir une petite étincelle apparaître à l'extrémité de sa cigarette, l'allumant de façon presque… « magique ».

Tournant immédiatement la tête, il aperçut la silhouette de June adossée à un mur et qui lui adressait un sourire amusé. La remerciant silencieusement d'un signe de tête, il porta la cigarette à ses lèvres avant de se rapprocher d'elle.

- Merci pour l'étincelle. Déclara-t-il en s'adossant au même mur, à quelques centimètres d'elle.

- Je t'en prie. Cela aurait été dommage qu'il t'arrive quelque chose parce que tu n'avais pas été en mesure de remplir ton contrat… Répondit-elle en lui adressant un léger sourire.

Reportant son regard sur le champ de bataille, il aperçut August à un peu plus d'une vingtaine de mètres d'eux, aidant une April apparemment mal en point à marcher jusqu'à un banc. Le « géant », comme il le surnommait parfois, était très protecteur à l'égard de l'adolescente, dont le pouvoir se révélait parfois difficile à contrôler. Allongée sur le banc, elle respirait bruyamment tandis qu'August s'appliquait à panser ses blessures. Ce dernier se montrait étonnement concerné et sensible pour un Contractant, même si cela n'entravait en rien ses capacités de combattant.

La dernière personne figurant sur ce tableau n'était autre que February, qui se tenait un peu à l'écart, assise sur un autre banc, en train de lire un magazine. Pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas, il n'aimait pas la blonde. Il sentait quelque chose de… faux chez elle. Bien qu'il ait personnellement observé pendant les combats et même été jusqu'à vérifier chacune de ses allées et venues au QG, il n'avait rien trouvé de compromettant…

- Quelque chose te préoccupe, November ?

- Pas vraiment… Dis-moi, June, n'as-tu pas une drôle d'impression la concernant ?

- La concernant ? Tu veux dire February ? Et bien… elle était un peu bizarre, c'est vrai mais elle n'a pas l'air méchante.

- C'est peut-être mon imagination… Soupira alors Jack, tout en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches.

* * *

Pourtant, assise sur ce banc à l'écart des autres, February n'accordait pas tant d'attention au magazine déployé devant elle… mais davantage au micro-ordinateur déployé devant elle, sur lequel elle était en train de pianoter.

_La mission s'est bien déroulée, les autres ne se doutent de rien. August paraît avoir placé April sous sa protection. Quant à November et June, ils semblent s'être rapprochés ces derniers jours. Je n'ai pas encore pu obtenir d'information concernant le fragment de météore mais je poursuis les recherches._

_Amber_

Satisfaite par le message qu'elle venait d'écrire, la jeune fille l'expédia avant de fourrer le petit dispositif dans sa poche. Puis elle reprit sa lecture, comme si de rien n'était, tout en fredonnant l'air du Requiem de Mozart.


End file.
